


First Day

by Trash



Series: Rhinestone [3]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Dancer Mike, Gen, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mike's first day at his new school</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

When he first started at his new school he had a horrible feeling he wouldn’t fit in. Turned out he was right. Every fear he had ever had about starting afresh came true as he slunk down the aisle to his desk at the back of the classroom. Everybody was staring at him, taking in his baggy jeans and his T-shirt with a picture of a bunny rabbit smoking a joint emblazoned across the front. Taking in the way he pulled his cap down low to hide his eyes as he dropped into the hard plastic chair.

He tried to pay attention, really. He stared intently at the teacher and let her voice and words lull him into a lovely day dream. Ended up glancing around the room, taking in the way-past-due-a-re-paint décor and the blank faces of his new classmates. There’s a guy next to him, bleached hair with dark roots and a ring through his lip that he’s busy eating.

The guy looks like an asshole, looks like he spent two hours getting ready before he left the house this morning. Mike is so busy staring at him he doesn’t notice the guy turn to him and blink behind his thick-framed glasses. “Hi.”

Mike starts, shakes himself a little, “Hey.”

“I’m Chester.”

“Like the cat off the Cheetos packet.” Says Mike.

Chester blinks, doesn’t look angry though. He’s probably heard it a thousand times. “Yeah. Like the cat.” He shifts in his seat, kicking his feet out in front of him. “You’re Michael, right?”

“Mike. Yeah.”

“I’m going to call you Michael.”

“Well then I’m going to call you Audrey.”

Turned out he wasn’t stuck up, wasn’t an asshole and didn’t spend two hours getting ready. Turned out, Chester was just naturally that stylish and after a while Mike came to realise that the guy could have just rolled out of bed and still look amazing. Turned out. Here was one of the best friends he could ask for just waiting for him.

That night they sit on Mike’s roof, passing a joint between them. “So you what do you do for fun?”

Mike takes a hit from the joint, coughs (wasn’t ever big on smoking but knows Chester is and doesn’t want to say anything), says “Dance.”

“Dance?” he laughs

“Yes,” Mike snaps at Chester’s tone, “I dance. What do you do? Model?”

“Shut up, Michael. Like...ballet?”

Mike can’t help but laugh. Just the mental images of himself in tights busting moves with delicate French names is enough to make him ill with laughter. “No not ballet you moron.”

“So what then?”

Shrugs. Never thought about it before. Never went to competitions or dance class, never thought about what it would be called. “Uh…”

Chester grins, flicks the butt of the joint into the air, over the edge of the roof and it tumbles end over end until it’s out of sight. “Show me.”

“No.”

“Loser.”

Mike laughs, “Thanks.” Doesn’t pause for long, “What about you?”

“I’m not a loser.”

“No. What do you do?”

He smiles “I act.”

“You act?”

“Is there a fucking echo?” Chester snaps, ducks his head looking embarrassed, “I’m in the drama group. Laugh and I push you off the roof.”

But Mike doesn’t laugh. Knows exactly what it’s like the have your passion ridiculed. “I’d love to see you act, Ches’.”

The blonde’s eyes light up, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Mike nods. Isn’t lying. And the look on Chester’s face is worth it even if he was. “Didn’t take you for the thespian type.”

“Didn’t take you for the dancer type.” Chester smirks, “Still don’t.”

“Well I guess I’ll have to prove it to you some day.”

And Chester, still smirking, he says “I guess you will.”

Mike thinks it might be a dare. Either way, he laughs happily, head tilted back and his eyes on the stars.


End file.
